Love Lost
by lucky1991
Summary: Lisa can't live without him. Jackson can't live without her. Both of them don't want to have these feelings. Will they get over each other.LxJ
1. Prolouge

Love Lost Prolouge

Lisa always knew there was something in her that cared for him. She didn't want to, but she did. Jackson Rippner had a place in her heart. Lisa didn't know why, but she liked it. He was the first person since her rape that she had poured her feelings out to. When he was lying on the floor at her dad's house, she felt bad for him. Lisa wanted to rescue him. To save him. To love him.

Jackson always knew he loved Lisa. He loved her auburn hair, her smile, her laugh, and her beautiful green eyes. On his first day of observing her, he thought she was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He WANTED her. So he stalked her for longer than he should have. Lisa kept with the same routine. Jackson decided that once he had her on the plane, he would change that.

_After the house attack………_

Jackson was placed in an ambulance, he was shipped off to the hospital. Lisa thought about what he said to her last. "We'll talk again" kept playing in her mind. Lisa hoped he would. Jackson thought about it too. He was going to do what he promised. He'll talk to her, then he'll steal her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! FIRST FANFIC!!!!!!!!! PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Lisa's Plan

Chapter 1 Lisa's Plan

Lisa couldn't get to sleep. She kept on dreaming about Jackson. His ice blue crystal eyes, his smile, his voice, and his clenching jaw. Which she thought was adorable. Lisa was going crazy. She would dream about them having sex. Their hot, sweaty, passionate sex, that she would actually get orgasms from. This went on for at least a month. Lisa wanted him next to her. She was desperate.

She kept with her usual routine. She didn't want anything to change. But everything did change. Lisa had changed. But she didn't want to believe it. Cynthia and her dad had noticed it immediately. They decided to keep their comments to themselves. They didn't want to tell her that they knew she was in love with him. Lisa and Cynthia kept working at the Lux Atlantic. Even though room 4080 became legendary. The hotels business had declined dramatically. People felt unsafe when they stayed there. Lisa understood. She would feel the same way if she were a customer.

"Cynthia, am I different?" Lisa asked over lunch. She was curious.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but yeah, you are."

"How so?"

"You haven't been the same since the flight. You seemed more distant from everyone. Your dad noticed too. I think you miss a certain someone." Cynthia said in a worried way.

Damn. She hit right on the nail. "Which someone?" Lisa asked but she knew Cynthia knew who it was.

Cynthia sighed, "Jackson DUH!"

"What makes you think that? I mean just because I seem a little lonely doesn't mean I miss Jackson. Look at what everything he's done to me. He threatened me, my dad, the Keefe's, and he tried to kill me in my dad's house. How could I miss someone like that?" Lisa knew that what she was saying made her sound completely obvious to Cynthia.

Cynthia smiled at her. "Because you love him. Didn't you say that at the Tex-Mex that he

was very attractive and charming? Jackson has grown on you. You are head over heels in love with him."

Wow. Was Cynthia psychic? She read her like a book. After about five minutes of silence, Lisa finally spoke.

"It's that obvious isn't it? Your right. I do love him." Lisa looked down."But nothing can ever happen. I stabbed him in the throat and me and my dad shot him. I bet he wants to kill me for what I did. I wouldn't blame him either."

After lunch, Lisa and Cynthia said their goodbyes. While Lisa was driving home, she thought about what Cynthia said to her. Lisa was head over heels in love with Jackson Rippner! She started to think about what would happen if he ever came back. Lisa needed a plan. Even though she loved him, she feared him also. If he ever came back, she would be ready. For whatever he had planed. Because she knew he had one.


	3. Jackson's Plan

Chapter 2 Jackson's Plan

Jackson was in stable condition. After two months in the hospital, he recovered greatly. Jackson did because Lisa Reisert kept him going. He missed her a lot. He couldn't wait to get to her again. To steal her. Jackson had promised her that. Jackson Rippner never broke a promise.

When he was in his last stay at the hospital, Jackson developed a plan. Even though he loved her, if he had to hurt her, he would. Then he thought about the asshole that hurt her before. When Lisa told him about her rape, Jackson wanted to kill the person that made her into what she was. Lisa didn't need to be a loner. Jackson could tell by her personality that that wasn't who she was. Lisa was full of spirit and happiness. Some rapist took that from her. That's what pissed Jackson off the most. He wanted to give that back to her. That was his plan. To make her happy again. It might be hard, but it would be worth it.

On his last night, Jackson had a dream. Kind of similar to Lisa's dream. A sex dream. This time, it was better. As they were one, they said each other's names over and over again. It was their way of communication. Their sex was dominating. The pleasure overcame them as they peaked at the same time. Then Lisa and Jackson would just lay together until they fell asleep. Jackson had this dream before.

When Jackson woke up the next morning of his departure, he was sweating bullets. That dream was the most erotic dream he ever had. That clued him in. Jackson wanted to be with her. He wanted her all for himself. Jackson was going to do that one way or another.

THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS!!!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMING SOON!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Night To Prepare For

Chapter 4 The Night To Prepare For

Lisa's Night

When Lisa got home, she immediately started to find any weapon she could find. The first thing she grabbed was her trusty field hockey stick. It was the one weapon she knew would work. The one's she didn't use, she hid so Jackson couldn't find. Lisa hid all glass, wood, and porcelain objects. This scared her to death. Lisa really didn't want to hurt him. But she had to do what she had to do.

After she got done hiding all the weapons, she went to lock all the doors and windows. When Lisa was finally done, she took one good look at her apartment. It was completely bare. The only things visible was her furniture. She felt really pathetic. Lisa had to defend herself from the one she loved. She hated herself for having to do it.

After all of her preparation, she was exhausted. So Lisa brushed her teeth and got out of her work clothes. Instead of wearing pajamas, she wore sweats. Lisa didn't want to feel too vulnerable. With a heavy sigh, she got in bed.

"I'm ready, so come and get me." Lisa said as she drifted off to sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Jackson's Night

When Jackson finally got to his condo, he started to find all of his weapons. Gun's, knifes, and handcuffs. Jackson really didn't want to use these things on Lisa. But, he knew how feisty she was. Lisa was a handful. So he had no choice but to pack them. He also packed asprin because he knew he was going to get a headbutt in at some time.

Jackson really didn't have much left to do. So he brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas. After he got done with that, he laid out a black pinstriped suit. Jackson wanted to look good for his Lisa.

As he got in bed, he started to think about how he could get into her apartment. He knew she locked all the windows and doors. But he has skills to get in. Then he started to just think about her. He was very much in love with her. Jackson admired her fiestyness. He thought since her rape, even though she was a loner, it made her stronger. He loved that about her .Somehow, Lisa was just like him.

"I hope your ready for me cause I'm coming." Jackson said as he drifted off to sleep.

I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS AGAIN FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS. THEY ARE REALLY INSPIRING ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. DON'T WORRY PEOPLE, LISA AND JACKSON ARE FINALLY GOING TO GET TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. The Big Day

Chapter 5 The Big Day

Lisa called in Cynthia the next morning to tell her that she wasn't going to be at work that day. Cynthia said it was fine. She thought Lisa needed a day off. So with that, Lisa just sat around for a few minutes. She was thinking about Jackson and what time he was coming. It was driving her nuts! She didn't know hat to say or do when Jackson was going to be right in front her.

Lisa decided to take a shower. She had to wash all the stress away. So Lisa gathered all of her things, turned on the hot water, and climbed in. This was the time she felt at peace.

_Meanwhile………_

Jackson was right outside of her apartment. He parked his black BMW in the parking garage and headed up to her room. Jackson was EXTREMELY nervous. He didn't know what to say when he confronted her. This he didn't plan. When he reached her door, it was of course locked. So, he got out his pick and picked the lock. It took a good minute before it unlocked. Jackson was in her apartment. He took one good look at it. He was confused because there was nothing in it but furniture. Then it finally hit him. Lisa had prepared for him. This made him laugh. His Lisa was clever. When he was walking around, he heard the shower running. Lisa was here. He got even more nervous. Jackson was thinking about her nude frame. Her beautiful nude frame, that he couldn't wait hold.

So, decided to sit on the chair in her room and just wait for her. At that moment, the shower turned off. Jackson pulled out his gun and pointed it at the bathroom door. Waiting.

When Lisa stepped out of the shower, she dried off, put on lotion, then put on her sweats. After she got done drying and combing her hair, Lisa took one got look at herself in the mirror. "I'm stronger." Lisa said. Then she turned to walk out of the bathroom. When she stepped put, her heart jumped up in her throat.

"Hey Leese, squeaky clean?" Jackson asked still in the chair and still pointing his gun.

"How did you get in?" Lisa asked all calm.

"Not happy to see me? I'm disappointed. Here I thought you missed me."

"Well I didn't." Lisa said but they both knew she was lying.

Jackson got up and walked over to her. As he did she backed up into a corner. Her hockey stick was under her bed. Lisa was getting scared. She didn't have anywhere to go. He cornered her. She liked it." Now tell me what's up Leese. You knew I was coming. So, tell me. Tell me what you want."

Lisa looked away for a second to think. Jackson put his gun on the bed and he took his other hand to her chin to make her look at him.

"Tell me."

"You really want to know? You want to know what I want?"

"Yes, tell me"

"Ok, I'll tell you." With that, she brought her knee up to his groin. With impressive force.

Jackson now groaning in pain, giving Lisa time to grab her hockey stick, forgetting about the gun on the bed.

"How's that for ya." Lisa said to holding up her hockey stick in the air.

Then unexpectedly, Jackson had her holding her throat. He loved her defense. But he had to keep his head on straight in front of her. Meaning he had to be an asshole.

"Well, didn't think you had it in you Leese. Here I thought you were weak and powerless. You proved me wrong." Jackson said still chocking her.

With the tight grasping around her neck, Lisa managed to say something. "Fuck You Jack!" She knew he hated being called that.

Now even more pissed off, he headbutted her. Knocking her unconscious.

"Don't call me that" Jackson said in her ear.

With Lisa knocked out, he got out his handcuffs and handcuffed her hands behind her back. Jackson's head was pounding. Good idea packing that asprin. Then at that moment he was going to steal her. Jackson got out her suitcase and started packing her things. He packed shirts, blouses, pants, skirts, sweats, underwear, and toiletries. She was going to be with him for a while. Then he gathered all of his and her weapons and took them out to his car. Lisa still unconscious. Then he came back to the apartment to get Lisa. Jackson thought she looked like an angel when she slept. But he still had a job to do. So he picked her up and got the purse, keys, and cell phone and took her to his car. He carefully put her in the passenger seat and her things in the backseat. For Jackson, this was going to be a fu ride.

HEY, IT'S GOING WELL ISN'T IT? I HAD ANOTHER IDEA FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK. SO THIS WAS THE ALTERNATE. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. On The Road

Chapter 6 On The Road

Lisa woke up to find out that she was on road and that she was handcuffed. Her head felt like a ton of bricks. When she finally became conscious of her surroundings, she was shocked to find out who was driving.

"God, what happened? Where are you taking me?" Lisa asked angrily.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Leese. But to make you feel better I have asprin for you, but I'll only give it to you if you be a good girl. Will you be a good girl?" Jackson said in a fatherly tone.

Lisa nodded with dismay. She hated giving into him in the situations. But she really needed something for her head.

"Good girl."

"How am I supposed to take it if I'm handcuffed?" Lisa asked.

"I'll put the pills to your mouth and give you the water" Jackson said.

Lisa gave a disgusted sigh. "Why can't you just take the handcuffs off? I won't do anything, we're on the road and there's nothing in sight."

Jackson clenched his jaw. Man, he couldn't get enough of her.

"Alright, I'll take them off if you swear not to do anything stupid."

"I promise."

So, Jackson pulled over and turned off the car. He took the keys out of the ignition and got out the keys to the handcuffs. Jackson unbuckled Lisa's seatbelt. She put her arms out to make it easier for him. He pulled her arms closer to him and took the handcuffs off. Lisa rubbed her incredibly sore wrists. While she did that, he pulled a bottle of asprin and a bottle of water from the bag by her feet. He put them in her lap.

"Thank you." Lisa said in a thankful way, but still trying to piss him off. She loved pissing him off.

Jackson didn't say anything and put the keys back in the ignition, started the car and went back on the road. He still didn't say anything.

"Will you tell me where we're going? I starting to get scared a little bit." Lisa said worridly. She was hoping that he would give her the answer that she wanted. She prayed that he would.

Jackson saw the look on her face and gave her an answer.

"We are going to my house in California. Don't worry, when we get there I'll let you call your precious daddy and your precious Cynthia. Sound good to you?" Jackson informed her.

Now Lisa was pissed! This man had kidnapped her and was taking her way out of state! Yet, she still wanted to be with him. Even though a part of her still hated him, she didn't feel right without him. Even though he was acting like a self- richeous asshole towards her.

"Whatever you say." Lisa just gave up. She couldn't beat him in these situations. Even if she tried.

Jackson was shocked. Lisa finally gave into him. He knew just what to say.

"What, no questions?"

"What good have they done me so far?"

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER. I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. This Is Taking Forever!

SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. PLEASE PEOPLE KEEP UP WITH THE REVIEWS. THEY HELP ME CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. PLEASE PEOPLE I NEED THE SUPPORT;)

Chapter 7 This Is Taking Forever!!!!!

Lisa and Jackson have been on the road for two days now. She was getting really irritated of the way he was treating her. The snooty, not-it-all remarks and the quirky comments. It was really taking a toll on her. Lisa would put in her own comebacks, but Jackson would just ignore them. She just couldn't beat him. He was getting under her skin. But her and her feelings for him, she just took it all in.

Jackson was exhausted. He had been the only one driving the whole time. Lisa said that she would drive, but he didn't trust her. Lisa would have driven to the nearest police station and turned him in. Jackson would make the occasional stop at a gas station for gas and for a cup of coffee. Jackson would get something for Lisa too. He loved her too much to let her starve. He had to keep her energized and focused on them. While he was driving, he desperately wanted to tell her how he felt. But he didn't know how she would react to his confession. So he just kept to himself. There was only 45 miles to go. Jackson was getting anxious.

Lisa was bored out her mind. The games on her cell phone weren't enough. She really was going out her mind. Lisa couldn't believe she was going to California. She had never been there before, so she was a little excited. But her mind kept telling her that she wasn't going there for her on pleasure. She was getting scared about what he was going to do to her. Torture her, rape her, make her his slave, love her? Lisa had no clue. She really didn't want to know.

There was a long moment of silence before Lisa spoke.

"How much longer until we get there?" Lisa asked with an annoyed tone.

"Only 40 more miles Leese. What getting bored with me already? Aren't your little cell phone games enough fun for you? If they aren't then you are shit out of luck Lisa cause there is no fun happening in here. So you might want to find another way to entertain yourself."

Lisa really wanted to slap that fucking smile off of his face. But she restrained herself. She couldn't think of anything to do. Lisa asked him to play the radio, but he said no. When she started to hum, he told her to shut up with crap. So, she just decided to enjoy the ride. Bored or entertained.

I KNOW MY CHAPTERS ARE A LITTLE SHORT. I NOT IN THAT WRITERS MODE JUST YET. PLEASE PEOPLE, I NEED REVIEWS. THEY KEEP THE STORY GOING. SO HAVE IT IN YOUR BEAUTIFUL HEARTS TO REVIEW. PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The Game

HEY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!! THIS IS MY PRESENT TO EVERYONE. A NEW CHAPTER!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8 The Game

Lisa was getting really fed up with Jackson. She couldn't believe that she was in love with the biggest asshole in the WORLD! They were on the road for another day. Lisa couldn't take the silence between them. She felt ignored. She didn't like it. So, she decided to mess with him a little. This was going to be fun.

"You know, I would have came willingly." Lisa said with a positive voice.

"Really? How so Leese?" Jackson asked. In his mind he was very curious.

"If we could have just had a nice, calm talk and you broke down the plan instead of knocking me out, I would have just gave in." Lisa said.

"Well, if you hadn't have been a little bitch and not have hit me, that could have happened. But you took the hard way, so now here we are." Jackson said in his not it all way.

Lisa had started to think. Maybe he was right. If she hadn't had fought back, Jackson might would have taken it easy on her.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I was going to fight back. Besides, I like our little fights. They amuse me." Lisa said in a seductive way.

Jackson's face lit up. Was she opening up to him? If she was, then the fair thing to do would be to do the same.

Jackson again pulled over. He took off his seatbelt and turned to face her.

"What do you mean Lisa?" He asked.

Lisa couldn't believe that he was falling for this! Man, he was easy.

"What I mean is………PSYCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Lisa started to laugh. That was the funniest thing she had done on the whole trip. Hell, it was the only funny thing.

Jackson was PISSED OFF!! The look on his face was so furious, he would have made you cry. Her laughing was making him even more mad. So, he did the only thing he could to shut her up. Jackson grabbed her by the throat. Tight.

Lisa was shocked. He was chocking the hell out of her. Jackson was grabbing her so hard, her face turned blue.

"What did I tell you Leese, you piss me off, you have to pay for it." With that he was holing on tighter.

Lisa couldn't think. All she could do was sit there with her hands on his hand begging him to let her go. She was praying that he would.

When Jackson saw her face, which was completely blue, he let her go. Lisa leaned forward begging for her lungs to take in air. It wasn't working. She stopped breathing. When he saw her not moving he panicked. What has he done? He pulled her seat all the way down. He did the same with his. Jackson moved to her side and put his fingers to her pulse. Nothing. He was scared shitless! He did the only thing he could. Which was mouth to mouth resuscitation. Jackson tried at least four times. The fifth time, Lisa started coughing. THANK YOU GOD!!!!! Jackson had nearly killed her.

"Thank god Lisa. I almost lost you." Jackson said worridly.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Lisa said with her voice full of rage.

Lisa let her seat back up. Jackson did too. All Lisa could think about was the fact that he nearly killed her. Now she didn't trust him at all. But he heart was telling her otherwise. Lisa couldn't believe that she still loved him! How could she? He chocked the fuck out of her.

"I was just kidding." Lisa spat at him.

"Well, now you know that I don't. So do it again at it'll be worse."

"Whatever." That was all she could say. After all she still couldn't contain her thoughts. So she needed to sleep for a awhile.

Jackson looked over at her. She was fast asleep in a matter of seconds. She was so beautiful to him when she slept. Even though she was a stubborn bitch. He still loved her. Jackson started the car and went back on the road.

10 more miles to go.

THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER HUH? I HAD TO MAKE JACKSON DO SOMETHING VIOLENT TO HER. THE STORY DI N'T FELL RIGHT WITH NO A LOT OF VIOLENCE. HE ROUGHED HER UP. BIG TIME!!!!!! TELL ME WHAT U ALL THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Finally

Chapter 9 Finally

Jackson could not believe what he had done to his lovely Lisa. He almost killed her in a matter if minutes. But Jackson was never a person who could control his actions. He did throw her down a flight of stairs. So he didn't completely regret it. She should have not have pissed him off then and now.

Lisa now had no trust with him what so ever. She couldn't believe what he did. Even though she thought she deserved it. She never should have made him mad like that. Lisa was now more afraid of him than she was before. She had kept telling herself that he was a killer and a backstabbing bastard. But why was she always thinking otherwise? She never had these feelings towards her rapist. So why was she having them towards Jackson? She really must feel that alone to be in love with a person like him.

When Lisa finally woke, she finally saw a condo. A really, really big condo.

"Wakey, wakey Lisa. We're finally here." Jackson said. He saw her complexion and she was completely pale. He really did a number on her.

"Where are we?"

"We are at my condo in California. I thought you already knew that because I told you that from the beginning?" He asked.

"I'm a little lightheaded from my strangulation earlier, thought you already knew that from the beginning?" Lisa said in a bitchy tone. She knew he didn't like her talking that way.

Jackson studied her face. He couldn't believe that she had the audacity to talk to him that way. She had a spark his Lisa. Even after almost being killed, she was still the same.

"Come on we have been in here long enough you think? I'll get out first. I don't want you running off." Jackson said as he got out.

Lisa was really tired of his little comments. She tried with all of her being to ignore them. But now Lisa had a chance to get away. But she had to think quick because Jackson was already on her side of the door.

"Alright let me explain…ahhhh!" Jackson yelled as Lisa kicked him in his special area. With heels on.

Lisa took a mad dash out of the car and made a huge run for it. As she was running, she already saw that Jackson was already running after her. Man, he recovers quick.

When she saw him coming for her, she started to run faster. Lisa was praying that someone would see her being chased, but it was 12:00 in the morning. Damn. Lisa made it two blocks when Jackson finally caught her.

"LET ME GO!" Lisa yelled at him.

"You know, I would have thought you would have learned your lesson by now. Guess I was wrong huh Leese. Now you will be with me for a long time." Jackson said in her ear.

Lisa could feel his breath on her ear. She didn't want him to know that she liked it. Even though she did kick him in the nuts and run. He still affected her to much her dismay.

"Fuck you!" Lisa spat at him.

At that moment, Jackson pulled out a needle and injected it in her neck. He knew that she would put up a fight once they got to the condo. Lisa went slack in his arms in seconds.

"All in time Lisa." Jackson said and kissed her on her sleeping lips. She tasted so good to him.

Jackson carried her all the way back to the condo. When he finally got her in, he carried her to his bedroom. He wasn't very gentle as he just threw her on the bed. Then he went back to the car to get the handcuffs from earlier.

When Jackson got back to his room, Lisa was still lying there vulnerable. He fought the urge to touch her. So her pulled her arms to the bars on the headboard and handcuffed her. This was a sight he hoped to see this sight again later.

HEY ALL!!!! THEY ARE FINALLY AT HIS CONDO!!! Of COURSE LISA WAS GOING TO FIGHT BACK. OF COURSE JACKSON WAS GONNA CATCH HER. I HAD TO THINK A BIT ON THE ENDING. THE KISS, WELL I HAD TO PUT IN SOMETHING ROMANTIC BETWEEN THEM. EVEN THOUGHT SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. The Sunrising

Chapter 10 The Sunrising

Lisa woke up feeling really lightheaded. The last thing she remembered was that Jackson had stuck a needle in her neck. It was way better than a pen. Lisa tried to sit up, but her head felt heavier than her whole body. When she tried to move her arms, she noticed that she was yet again handcuffed. Lisa was trapped again by Jackson Rippner. How could the man she loved and cared about do this to her? With the way he was treating her, Lisa was growing more fearful of him. She loved him and she hated him. At nights she would dream about a life with him. The love, life, and adventure. Lisa would dream about having his children. She dreamed happiness. But Lisa know all of that would never happen. Or would it?

After about fifteen minutes of daydreaming, Jackson walked in. He was holding a tray of breakfast. He had this look on his face that he meant business. But inside, he was so sorry for hurting her. How come he doesn't want anyone else hurting his Lisa, but how come he was always hurting her? Jackson didn't mean to, but he had to keep up his business in front of Lisa. He couldn't show her his weakness for her. Jackson loved her and he hated her. "Good morning, sleep well?" Jackson asked.

"You would know, wouldn't you? Since you stuck a needle in my neck." Lisa said.

"So you remembered. You had it coming Lisa. You know not to test me. I had to be prepared." Jackson said suavely.

"I had it coming?! I was defending myself. You had it coming. You, Jackson Rippner, kidnapped me on the red eye, threatened the lives of Keefe, my dad, and me, beat me in the bathroom, chased me around in my father's own house, and threw me down the stairs. Once again. I had it coming?" Lisa said harshly to him.

"Yeah Leese, you had it coming. As I remember, you kept on playing you little mind games, writing 'help me' notes in books and on mirrors, stabbed me in the throat with a pen, beat me with a friggin field hockey stick, and you and your father shot me." Jackson spat back at her. Two could play that game.

Lisa and Jackson were silent. The tension was so tense that you could cut it with a really big knife. Both of them were thinking of what they had said to each other. They were both right. They had done those things to each other. They, then and now, have very strong feelings for each other. But they kept them bottled up. Both of them desperately, desperately wanted to tell each other what they felt. As most people are, they were afraid. Lisa was always afraid. Jackson was never afraid. That's what was so unusual. Lisa and Jackson had very different personalities. In the end, they both felt the same. Jackson finally broke the silence.

"Here, I brought you breakfast."

"How and am I supposed to eat it? We went over this before didn't we?" Lisa said angrily.

Jackson sighed. "I'll take them off if you swear to behave and just eat the food. Do you agree?"

Lisa looked him up and down. Just memorizing that look. He looked like he meant it. She decided to agree. "Yes, I agree. Can you take them off please?" Lisa said sweetly.

"Well ,since you asked nicely." Jackson got his keys out and unhandcuffed her.

Lisa winced. Her wrists were incredibly sore. She was rubbing them like they didn't exist.

"Here, eat up" Jackson said placing the tray on her lap. "We have business to discuss you and I"

HEY PEOPLE!!!!HAPPY 2007!!!!!!! SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE. I NOT GETTING ANY REVIEWS. ;( PLEASE PEOPLE IT'S A NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!I'M DESPERATE!!!!!!!!!!!GIVE ME SOMEHING TO LOOK ME FORWARDTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Cynthia and Dad

Chapter 11 Cynthia and Dad

Cynthia had not heard from Lisa for almost a week. She was beginning to worry. Since the Red Eye, Lisa called Cynthia everyday. She was starting to wonder if he came back to get her. If Jackson had come back to get her. With Lisa being in love with him, she probably agreed to go with him. Then she started thinking, even though she does love him, Lisa just wouldn't go just like that. Lisa would have put up a fight. That's the Lisa she knew. A fighter.

Cynthia was working when she decided to call Joe.

"Hello!" Joe answered angrily.

"Hi Joe, it's Cyntyhia."

"Oh, hi Cynthia. What's wrong? Have you heard from Lisa because I haven't and its been a while. I'm worried." Joe said.

"No I haven't, but I think I know why she's gone."

Joe got a questionable look on his face. He knew to. But he asked to make sure. "You do? Why?" Joe said frantically.

Cynthia sighed. "Jackson Rippner." She said boldly.

"Jackson Rippner? He's in jail isn't he?"

Joe was so clueless when it came to Jackson.

"No, he was let off. With Lisa and her feelings for him, I think she went somewhere with him. I don't think she went willingly at first. She would have put up a fight." Cynthia explained. She hated telling these things to Joe. He shouldn't have to be worried about these things. But he was Lisa's dad and she knew that he would go across the world for his only daughter.

"Well, we should look into it. Let's start at her apartment." Joe said.

Cynthia agreed. "That sounds good."

After they made a plan, they hung up. Cynthia told her boss that she wasn't feeling well and asked if someone would cover her shift. Her boss agreed. So, Cynthia gathered her things, got in her car and drove to Lisa's apartment.

Joe was going nuts. Why would she go with him? He had no idea. He got dressed, got in his car and drove to Lisa's as well.

Within twenty minutes, they got there at the same time. They got out of their cars and greeted each other.

"Hi,Cynthia."

"Hi Joe."

"Well, shall we get on with it?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

They got to her apartment. Joe had a key. When they went in they were surprised that all of her stuff was gone. When they started to look around, they saw that Lisa's things were put away. They must have started thinking that Lisa knew Jackson was coming, so she must have prepared for him.

After about an hour of looking, they couldn't find anything else. They were really upset. They couldn't try to find a way to help her.

"Let's go Cynthia. There's nothing here. Were wasting our time. We have to try to find another way to find her." Joe said sadly. He felt really ashamed of himself. Lisa meant the world to him. He was about to give up.

Then Cynthia got an idea. "Joe, I'm sure Lisa has her cell phone, so let's just call her and find out where she is?"

Finally, a look of hope came across his face.

"It's worth a shot." Joe said.

Cynthia got out her cell phone and called Lisa's. With five rings, Cynthia heard a voice.

"Hello?"

HI EVERYONE. I'M SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH ALL OF MY MIDTERMS. BUT I HAVE TO SAY THAT I AM VERY, VERY, VERY DISSAPOINTED. THIS STORY GOT 3661 HITS AND I ONLY GOT 17 REVIEWS? I'M SAD. COME ON PEOPLE, MAKE MY HOPES HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Misleaded

Chapter 12 Misleaded

"LISA!" Cynthia cried.

The happy look on her face quickly faded. The voice on the other line was not Lisa's. It was merely the voice of a stranger.

"No, but are you the owner of this phone?" the stranger asked.

"No, um sir, where did you find that phone?" Cynthia asked. She started shaking her head at what she was hearing.

"I found it on the side of the road. I was doing my community service. Great punishment huh? I kept it just in case someone called it." The stranger said.

Cynthia sighed. Now there was no way of reaching Lisa. Tears immediately started building up in her eyes. Then they started to fall uncontrollably. Joe saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong? Who's on the line Cynthia?" He asked. Joe had a feeling that something was wrong. He knew it wasn't Lisa on the other line. He waited until she hung up to ask her what was going on.

"Okay, thank you anyways mister. Bye." Cynthia said sadly.

"Bye. I hope you find the right answer to what's wrong." The stranger said comfortingly.

Cynthia just hung up. She was drained. Lisa was her best friend and she couldn't get to her. Cynthia was supposed to be a loyal friend, but what was she supposed to do? There was no sign of Lisa anywhere. No notes, signs, messages. Nothing. Cynthia was out of questions, answers, and energy. She didn't know how to tell Joe what just happened. She knows that he is really close to giving up. She didn't want him to, but he didn't know what to do either. They were both just lost.

"Joe, that wasn't Lisa. It was a man who found it while he was doing his community service. He was keeping it until the owner called. I'm so sorry Joe. I am. I don't know what else to do. We've done so much. We take one step forward to get knocked back hundred more. I'm just out of ideas." Cynthia said still crying.

"It's alright Cynthia." Joe put his arm around her to try to comfort her. "You and I did all we could with so little. You are a loyal friend and Lisa is very lucky to have you in her life. You are the best thing that has happened to her since her rape. I wish that there was more we could do, but there isn't. All we can do is hope and pray that something bad hasn't happened to her and pray for a safe return." Joe explained. Now he was starting to cry.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Well, Leese it looks like someone is looking for you." Jackson said waving the phone in her face.

He had tied her back up to the bed when she was sleeping. To keep her from escaping while he slept.

"Why are you doing this? You stole me, now don't think it's time for you to return me?" Lisa spat back at him. The ropes on her wrist were starting to cut at her skin causing them to start bleeding.

He saw her wrists, but he tried to ignore them. Jackson hated seeing her like this. Tearstained, yelling, bleeding. He wanted so badly to tell her the truth of why he stole her. To make her happy. Happy with him if she wanted to be. It was breaking his heart.

"No I don't Lisa. I still need you." Jackson finally said.

Lisa really hated him when he was like this. Why couldn't he just tell her what he was feeling? What was he scared of? She didn't he beat her, tied her up to things, and drugged her. She just couldn't place it. Lisa loved him with all of her heart. But how could she love someone who treated her so badly. She just decided to call it her female- driven fact based emotion.

"What? What exactly do you need me for, why can't you just tell me the truth?" Lisa said with a fed up tone. She was hoping for the truth. Actually praying.

"You want the truth?" He asked.

"Yes, more than anything. Tell me"

"Alright here it goes….."

HAHA!! CLIFFIE. I KNOW I'M EVIL. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13 The Truth

"I love you. I do. So much you don't even know. Ever since your rape, when I was watching you for those eight weeks you looked like you needed happiness. I want to give that to you. Give it back actually. I want to make you happy. With me. So there, you wanted the truth you got it. Now what do you have to say?" Jackson confessed. He let out a great big sigh. It felt like a weight had been lifted right off of his shoulders.

Lisa was speechless. She just lied there wideyed and speechless. Lisa couldn't believe what he had just said. Lisa couldn't believe he felt the same way. She wanted him to make her happy. To give her something to look forward to. Then she comforted her face. And just looked at him lovingly.

Jackson finally spoke up. "Now would be the time to say something Leese. What do you have to say?"

"Well, if you untie me I'll tell you what I have to say. I promise that I won't do anything. Just untie me. Please?" Lisa said.

Jackson was confused. He just confessed what he has been holding in for so long and all she could say was "can you untie me?" He thought about it. He could tell by her tone that she was serious. So Jackson agreed.

"Alright. I hate seeing you like this anyways."

"Thank you Jackson."

"Your welcome Lisa."

He got out the knife from the drawer and started to cut the ropes. Lisa was looking at him the whole time. Just admiring him. Jackson was so beautiful to her. She decided to tell him the truth sine he told her the truth .It was only fair. After ten minutes, she was free. Lisa rubbed her sore and bleeding wrists and ankles. Jackson went to the bathroom to get antibacterial medicine and bandages. When he got back he saw that she was staring at him. But, it was in a way that he never saw before. It was a loving look. He went and sat on the bed. Jackson took her wrists and started to tend to them. When he was finished with them, he moved down to her ankles. For the whole time, she was still giving him that loving look. When he was finally finished, he sat back on the bed. She decided to speak first.

"Jackson, I love you too. I really, really do. When I saw you lying on the floor at my dad's, it hit me then. I loved you, and I never stopped. I want you to make me happy. To give me the life I once had but better." She was starting to cry. It was getting to her. "I love you Jackson."

Then Lisa let out a big sigh of relief. She felt so much better. Part of her was actually scared of what he would do or say. She didn't know. That was scaring her even more. Jackson just looked at her. Not in shock but in love. He was so happy. Now that she felt the same way, he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. Not while he was still living and walking the earth. He swore it.

"Well, can I do something?" Jackson asked.

"Sure, I guess." Lisa said.

Jackson grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her to him. Lisa was in shock at first, but then she started to kiss him back. His hands roaming her body and her roaming his. They eventually added their tongues. Tasting each other was driving them out of their minds. Jackson laid her down without leaving her lips. Lisa understood what was about to happen. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He guided his hands up and down her body. Lisa was moaning in response. He finally moved away from her lips and moved down to her neck. Her hands in his hair urging him to continue. Jackson all of a sudden sat up. Lisa got scared. Was he about to do something to her?

"Are you sure?" He asked

Lisa just smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm sure. Make love to me Jackson."

With that he went back to her lips and they finally had the best night of their lives. A night they would never forget.

HEY EVERYONE. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE A GOOD SEX SCENE BETWEEN THEM. LIKE I SAID, IT'S MY FIRST FANFIC. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Hidden Secrets

Chapter 14 Hidden Secrets

Lisa and Jackson laid in bed just admiring each other. Memorizing each other facial features. Lisa admiring his mouth, nose, his gorgeous eyes, his jaw, and his shoulder length hair. She couldn't believe that she was in the presence of her future. It was almost too hard to believe. Lisa was in love with him and she couldn't help it. He was her angel. Jackson admired her facial feature. Describing each one in his mind while he played with her hair. Her luscious lips, perfect little nose, ears, her auburn hair. He wouldn't change on hair on her head. He was her angel. Jackson and Lisa wouldn't let each other go.

Everything wasn't perfect in their minds. They both had one big secret. They were both pretty huge. Jackson was the first to say something.

"I love you. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I will always keep you safe. But, sadly we all have our own little demons Leese."

"I love you too. I'm not getting what your saying." Lisa said with a slight concern.

"I didn't come and get you just for that reason."

Lisa sat up. "What do you mean Jackson?"

"Some people are after you. Their trying to kill you Lisa."

Their moment was shattered. Why didn't he tell her this from the beginning? Her mind was all over the place. Why did he lie to her? She thought he never lied.

"Who is? Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?" she yelled.

"I didn't want to get you all worked up and having breakdowns all over the place. I was trying to protect you. I was going to kill them when they came around." He explained.

Lisa had her arms crossed over her chest. She was just staring at him. She was not happy at all. But at least he told her now than never and not at the last minute when they came around.

"Well ,at least you told me. Now I can prepare myself for the worst right?" Lisa said as she sat on the bed. Jackson came and sat next to her and put his arm around her to bring her closer and to comfort her more.

"Right Lisa. I swear I won't let them lay a hand on you. I will always protect you. You know that right?" Jackson said.

"Yes I know that. Well, now that were telling secrets, I have something to tell you too." Lisa said.

"You do? What is it?"

"It's pretty big so just brace youself. Okay, after my rape, two months later, I noticed that I was getting a little bigger. I hadn't gotten my period in that time either. So, I went to the store and bought a pregnancy test. When I took it, it was positive. I told my dad and I told him I was having it and I didn't know what I going to do afterwards. Seven months later I gave birth to a baby girl. When I held her in my arms, I couldn't face the future with her. So, I put her up for adoption. She was born on February 8. She was 7 pounds, 7 ounces. Perfect. But the path ahead wasn't going to be. I gave her to this family. I didn't want to know where she was going because I felt like I was going to go back and get her. Now she should be 3 years old." Lisa immediately started crying. She just told her deepest, darkest secret that she has been holding onto for years.

Jackson was in shock. He just sat there wide eyed and mouth half open. He was suckerpunched with that confession. Thought were racing in his mind. After ten minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"Oh my god Lisa. I'm so sorry. I really mean that. No one should ever have to go through something like that alone. I'm just so sorry." Surprisingly, he started crying with her.

Lisa was relieved that he didn't go off. They just held each other, crying and just taking in the moment.

HELLO THERE!! I WANTED TO ADD A TURN INNTHE STORY. LISA HAD A CHILD. JAKSON IS OKAY WITH IT BECAUSE HE LOVES HER. HE KNOWS THAT SHE HAD HER REASONS OT PUT HER DAUGHTER UP FOR ADOPTION. TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK. REVIEW ALL!!!!!!!!!


	15. The Killers

Chapter 15 The Killers

James Crawford was the head manager of the secret assignation company that Jackson worked for. He was 65, tall, severely thin, gray hair, and tanned skin. Very unattractive to women. He never needed a woman to fulfill his life's goals. James has been the head manager since he was 30. When he discovered Jackson, he thought we was raw talent that needed to get out in the field immediately. When he saw Jackson's capability, he decided to also make him a manager. While Jackson was employed there, he learned 80 ways to kill a person. Some of them to the point of gore.

After five years, James decided to let Jackson go. Not before he gave him one last job to do. Which was do assinate Charles Keefe the Deputy of Homeland Security. In order to do so, Jackson had to switch his room from 3825 to 4080. To do that Jackson had to kidnap the hotels manager, Lisa Reisert.

_On the day Jackson was given the job..._

"Alright this is your new job Jack." James said throwing the file in Jackson's lap.

Jackson looked at the picture of Lisa. She was smiling at the camera. His breath was taken away. She was so beautiful to him.

"What do I have to do? Please don't call me Jack, James." Jackson said.

"You are going to assinate Charles Keefe. He is staying at the Lux Atlantic. Lisa Reisert is the hotels manager. He always stays in room 3825, you have to try to get her to change his room to room 4080. Do whatever you have to do to get the job done. By the way, this is going to be your last job. Screw it up and your ass is grass, _Jackson._" James explained.

Jackson immediately looked up. "What do you mean that this is my last job? I've been here for 10 years! Do you have any idea what I have done for you? I've killed men, women, and children. Some of which I do regret. Why is this my last job?" Jackson said frustratingly.

James sighed. He really didn't want to let Jackson go. But, Jackson didn't know that James was dying of cancer. He didn't have much time left. So, if he passed too early, Jackson would become the head manager. Which he was going to give Jackson anyways.

"Because, I have cancer and I don't have much time left. So, if you do this right, you would become head manager. That's my gift to you. So there. Do the job and you become the boss. So go!" James yelled. "You have two months. You have to keep an eye on Ms. Reisert to get an idea of how your going to get her to do her part. Understand?"

"Uh yes sir. I'll get it done. Don't worry." Jackson said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Present day_

James was on his death bed. He knew that Jackson didn't get the job done. James was in his room surrounded by his other assinators. James told them to take out Jackson Rippner and Lisa Reisert on way or another. They all agreed.

Within two days, James Crawford finally passed on. Even form the grave, he was going to get the job done.

HEY ALL!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!! I'M SOOO HAPPY!!!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

HI EVERYONE! I JUST WANTED TO SAY I AM GREATLY THANKFUL FOR ALL OF YOU GUY'S SUPPORT. THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN REALLY HELPFUL WITH MY STORY. WITH IT BEING MY FIRST FANFICTION STORY, I AM GETTING THE FEELING TO WRITE MORE AND MORE STORIES. I KNOW THAT MY CHAPTERS SEEM SHORTER THAN MOST, BUT I AM TRYING TO GET INTO THE WHOLE WRITERS FLOW. BUT, THROUGH IT ALL, YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT!!!!!!!!!

THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO AY FOR NOW. KEEP WITH THE REVIEWS AND I THANK YOU ALL WITH ALL OF MY HEART 

YOUR'S TRULY,

LUCKY1991


	17. Getting Started

Chapter 17 Getting Started

Lisa and Jackson remained at his condo for another two days. Jackson was still trying to get that fact that Lisa had a baby. His Lisa, impregnated by an asshole rapist. The fact that she went through it all alone, made him angry. No one should have to go through rape, pregnancy, and childbirth alone. He finally understood why she was so lonely while he was watching her. Why she was so unhappy. He had to do something, something that would make her come alive to the wonderful person he knows she is. Jackson came up with two plans.

Lisa was now on the edge because Jackson told her that there were people trying to kill them. She had enough problems in her life already. She didn't need another one to add on the list. But she felt better because she was with Jackson. He was the love of her life and she knew he would to anything to protect her. From the moment she told him that she had a baby, he's been distant from her. Lisa thought that he now thought of her as a bad person because she gave her baby away or that she was a whore because she let some rapist impregnate her. She was so confused she didn't know what to think.

They were watching television when Jackson spoke up.

"You know I love you right?"

Lisa looked at him. "Yes I do." She said.

"You know I don't think differently of you and don't think of you as a bad person. Because I think you are the bravest person I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that too right?" Jackson said.

"Yes I do know that. I feel the same way." Lisa said with a confused look on her face.

Then Jackson reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box.

"Alright, with that," Jackson got down on one knee. Lisa's eyes immediately went wide. She knew what he was going to ask her. "Lisa Henrietta Reisert, will you marry me?"

Her mouth made the perfect "O" shape. With on deep exhaling breath and let it out. Lisa smiled at him. Words could not explain how much she love him. She would go over the moon for this man. Lisa knew exactly what to say.

"Yes, Jackson Rippner I'll marry you." Lisa said with a smile. Jackson finally let out the breath he'd been holding in. He smiled at her and put the 5 karat pink diamond silver banned ring on her finger. Lisa thought the ring was gorgeous. When did he have time to get this?

"When did you get this?" She asked.

"I got it while you were sleeping yesterday. I just want to be with you Lisa and only you for the rest of my life. I love you."

No more words had to be said. Every other bad thing was forgotten, they only thought about each other.

Lisa kissed him with all the passion she had. Jackson was shocked by her aggressiveness. He returned it with just as much. Jackson picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down and kept on kissing her. Lisa pulled his shirt out of his pants and up over his head. Jackson did the same with hers. He was surprised that she wasn't wearing a bra. That made him even hotter. Lisa kissed his cheek, neck and back to his lips. Jackson hands were worshiping her body. The first time they had sex it was kind of a relief for them. But now they had time to actually be with each other romantically.

Lisa's hands started working on his pants. Which wasn't going to well. Jackson pulled away from her lips. "I got it." He took his pants along with his boxers off. Jackson was now stark naked. Lisa looked at him. She couldn't imagine him looking so beautiful at this moment. Jackson got to work on her pants. Finally he pulled off hers along with her panties. Now Lisa was stark naked as well. Then Jackson looked at her. He loved her more than life itself and all that mattered now was that he was with her and she was with him.

When Jackson finally slid inside of her, he never noticed how breathtaking she looks when she's having sex. He memorized every gasp, moan, and look on her face. He knew that he could love her and never stop. When they finally started moving as one, they never wanted to leave each other. They completed each other physically, emotionally, and spiritually. They never wanted to leave each other.

Together they both peaked at the same time. Jackson slid out of her and they were both panting for breath. Jackson reached over and pulled her next to him. Together they laid next to each other until they fell asleep. Which they would son be doing once they were husband and wife.

Lisa didn't know that Jackson's other plan was to get her daughter back for her because he found out where she was. Jackson spent earlier today when Lisa was asleep, he made phone calls and reach her adoptive parents. They reluctantly said that Sophie should be with her real mother and that she shouldn't live the life of wondering where she came from. Now Jackson's plan was in motion.


	18. Sophie

Chapter 18 Sophie

Sophie Allison Lewis was a typical three year old. Funny, bubbly, adventurous, and full of life. Nothing could stop her from being herself. She loved her parents. Who else could she love? Her parents were the only people she knew. Sophie couldn't help but notice that she looked different from her mom and dad. Sophie had long locks of auburn hair and riveting green eyes. Her parents Jolie and Ian, didn't have those features.

Jolie and Ian Lewis have been married for six years. Throughout their marriage, they were desperate to have a child. They tried everything. The last thing to do was to adopt. When they got a call that someone was giving up her baby, they immediately got the first call.

_On the day Sophie was born….._

Lisa was holding the baby in her arms. Lisa could already tell that she was going to look like her. Lisa knew that much. When the baby opened her eyes, Lisa immediately started to cry. She knew that she couldn't give her the life she deserved and that she deserved better than to have a rape victim mother. Lisa didn't want the baby to know that.

"Excuse me Miss Reisert, the woman from the adoption agency is here. It's time honey." The nurse said standing in the doorway.

"Okay, I'm ready she can come in now." Lisa was still crying when she looked at her baby. Even though she was giving her away, Lisa knew that she was still _her_ daughter and nothing would ever change that. Lisa just wouldn't be her mother. Part of her was fine with that. The other part was still unsure.

"Hello Miss Reisert, my name is Elizabeth Williams and I'm here to get the baby. Now I already have your paperwork and you still prefer to remain anonymous with the parents and them with you?"

"Yes, just make sure they take care of her." Lisa said as she handed over her baby to Elizabeth.

"I will. Take care Miss Reisert. You did the right thing." Elizabeth said as she walked out the room.

All Lisa could do was nod as she got one last look at her baby. With that she cried even harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolie and Ian's faces lit up as they saw their future walking towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, I have your baby girl." Elizabeth said as Jolie took her in her arms.

"Oh my god, Ian look at her," Joile said as she started to tear up. "What should we name her?"

"How about Sophie? That was my mothers name." Ian suggested as he look at his daughter.

Jolie looked at her and she knew it was the right name. "Yeah, Sophie Allison Lewis. Our beautiful baby girl."

--------------------------------------------------

_Present Day_

"Mommy can I ask you something?" Sophie asked as she ate her lunch.

"Sure sweetie what is it? You can ask me anything." Jolie said as she washed Sophie's face.

"Why don't I look like you and daddy? Aren't I supposed to?"

Jolie's smile quickly turned into a frown. Sophie just asked the question that she feared she would be asked. Ian and Sophie didn't know that Jolie had gotten into contact with Jackson Rippner. He said that he was Lisa Henrietta Resiert's fiancé and that she gave her daughter to them. Jolie responded to his phone call and said that Sophie was beginning to notice that she didn't look like her or Ian. Joilie said that Sophie shouldn't have to live with someone who was a mystery to her. One night Ian and Jolie decided that Sophie needed to go back to her birth mother. Jackson said that he would take care of all of it and make sure Sophie is safe. Ian didn't know about any of this yet. She told Jackson that she was going to tell Ian tonight when Sophie was sleeping.

"Yes honey you are, but you carry our other families genetics. They were passed to you. That makes you all the more special to me and daddy." Joile said. She hated lying to her, but she hade no choice. Sophie wasn't ready to know that she was adopted until Jackson brought Lisa to see her. Until then, Joile had to live with a lie. A lie she hoped would go away when the time was right.

"Oh, okay then, can I go out and play?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, be careful." It was too late, Sophie was already out the door and into the backyard.

Ian was in his office. Jolie couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to tell him. It was now or never.

HELLO, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. I'M SORRY TO LEAVE YOU GUYS WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I WANTED TO GET SOPHIE, JOLIE, AND IAN OUT WITH THEIR LIVES. ALSO HOW JACKSON HAS GOTTEN IN CONTACT WITH THEM. SO, WITH THAT, TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Bad Guys

Chapter 19 Bad Guys

Henry Latimore and Gary Hill had been assigned to kill Lisa Reisert and Jackson Rippner. They had worked at company longer than Jackson but never got any real jobs to do. They were given an assignment every six to ten months. When James was on his death bed, he told Henry and Gary that if they completed this job, they would get a bug promotion. If they didn't complete it, they would be assignated on the spot. Henry and Gary both looked up to James, so they swore to him that they would get it done. Even die trying. Before James died, he gave them Lisa's and Jackson's profiles and information. When he passed on, they immediately got on the case. They didn't want any fuck-ups to happen so they come up with a really good plan. Henry and Gary both knew how good Jackson is at what he does, so they had to keep their guards up at all times.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Gary. Gary Hill was always asking questions. He didn't want any stones unturned. Gary wanted all of his plans to go in the right direction. Gary was the strict one.

Henry sighed. "Well, we know how resourceful Jackson is and we know that he is going to do whatever it takes to protect his little fiancé. We have to find something to use against them." Henry Latimore was always the sidekick. He liked it that way. He felt it was less pressure on his shoulders. Henry always came up with the plans and that's why Gary always kept around.

They were looking at Lisa and Jackson's information when Gary came across some shocking news.

"Hey Henry, look it says that Ms. Reisert had a child but she put it up for adoption. It also says that Rippner is trying to get the child back. Maybe we could use that."

Henry thought about it and he agreed. It was the only weakness they had against Lisa and Jackson. It was a risk, but risks never stopped them before. Their risks were always willing to take.

Henry to look up the kid's information. After an hour or so later, they found where Sophie was and her adoptive parents were living. Gary and Henry were getting closer by the minute.

"We got everything?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, now we pack it up and we get ready for the attack." Henry explained. He was for sure that this plan was to work.

"Sounds good to me. I just hope this works man, I don't want to end up in jail or dead by Rippner's hands." Said Gary in worried tone.

"Don't worry I swear on James's grave that neither will happen."

They got their rest for the night. They were going to head down to San Diego, California.

_The Morning_

"HEY WAKE UP!" Henry yelled. Gary was about to sleep through his alarm. Gary was a very heavy sleeper.

"I'M UP BACK THE FUCK UP!" Gary yelled back.

"We have to be at the airport in two hours. Move your ass!"

"Alright man chill out." Gary said getting out of bed still completely tired.

They got cleaned up for about an hour. They had to make sure they had everything. Henry and Gary weren't going to take a normal air plane. James had set them up with a personal jet on the tarmac. So not to draw any unwanted attention. Henry packed the clothes and Gary packed all of the weapons.

Their plan was that they were going to kidnap Sophie. They decided this because it would bring Lisa, Jackson, Jolie, and Ian together. Henry and Gary were going to kill them all of them. They were going to kill Jolie and Ian because they didn't want any lose ends.

No on was going to screw up their plans. No one.

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY ASS!! AH THE PLOT THICKENS. I WONDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?


	20. Getting On With It

Chapter 20 Getting On With It

It was the evening in San Diego, California. It was also an evening when Jolie was going to tell Ian the truth. For a number of weeks Jolie has been in contact with Jackson about three year old Sophie. The last time she talked to Jackson, she promised that she would tell Ian the truth because Jackson kept on telling her that he was running out of time. Jolie would ask why but Jackson didn't give any details. He didn't want to risk the safety of the family.

Jolie was lying in bed next to a sleeping Ian. She felt like it was now or never. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Jolie had to tell him now.

"Ian? I need to tell you something." She said but he didn't move.

"Ian? Ian? IAN!" Jolie yelled. Sometimes he slept like a dead person. "I need to tell you something."

"What." He said groggily.

"You know how we said that Sophie should go back to her birth mother?"

"Yeah, and?" He asked.

"Well, I found her. Her name is Lisa Henrietta Reisert. She is engaged to a man named Jackson Rippner and he wants to bring Lisa here to get Sophie." Jolie explained as she took a long sigh of relief.

"What? You mean Jackson Rippner who tried to KILL Lisa Reisert and Charles Keefe? He wants to come and get Sophie? How do you know all of this?" Ian asked as he started to get a little angry.

"I've been in contact with Jackson for a number of weeks and he really loves Lisa and he wants to do this for her. Please Ian, I don't want Sophie growing up with a mystery to her mother. I think this is the only way to reunite them. Please Ian." Jolie said with tears now rolling down her face. She cared so much for Sophie and she wanted the best for her. Jolie knew that it would be difficult to see her go, but she knew it would be for the best.

Ian took a long pause. He was furious that his wife would keeping this from him. He also cared so much for Sophie and her safety. He knew this only way for her to be back with her mother. He finally answered.

"Alright, when was the last time you spoke to him?"

"A couple of days ago, he said he didn't have much time left but he wouldn't tell me why. He really wants Lisa to see her."

"Okay, let's do it." Ian said smiling.

Jolie cried out joy as she hugged her husband tight. Sophie was going to actually get to know her mother and future father.

Lisa and Jackson were lying in bed together talking about wedding plans. They never realized that they had the same taste. Jackson was just admiring his fiancé. He never thought that he would get so lucky. Lisa told him that she felt the same way.

Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore. His orginal plan was to take Lisa to California and surprise her. But he couldn't wait.

"Lisa, you need to know something."

Lisa saw the look on his face and she became worried. "Baby, what's wrong?"

He sighed. He didn't want her to be angry with him about what he's been doing behind her back for the past few weeks. But he was going to have to tell her sooner than later.

"I know where your daughter is."

A shocked look came on her face. "What?" She whispered.

"She lives in San Diego, California. Her adoptive parents names and Ian and Jolie Lewis. They named her Sophie Allison Lewis. They both decided to let Sophie go back to her birth mother. They said that they didn't want Sophie knowing that she has a real mother out there somewhere."

Lisa couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that Jackson found her baby. The baby she desperately wanted to keep. She didn't know what to say.

"Leese, you okay?" Jackson asked. He saw the look on her face and he became worried.

"Um, how do you know all of this?" Lisa finally asked.

"I have been in contact with them for the past couple of weeks. They really want to give Sophie back to you."

Tears started to roll down her already red cheeks. She was shocked that she realized she wasn't angry with him. Surprised. But not angry.

"Okay. I want to see her. Can you take me to her?" Lisa asked.

"You know I will. I call them tomorrow morning to let them know that were coming." Jackson said as he wiped the tears from her face. He knew that the weren't tears of anger. They were tears of happiness.

"Okay."

Jackson pulled Lisa close to him and they began to fall asleep when Lisa said something that put a new turn on their relationship.

"Thank you. I have something to tell you too."

Jackson looked at her. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. SCHOOL HAS TAKEOVER MY LIFE. I'M ALSO SORRY TO LEAVE YOU WITH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. I'M EVIL I KNOW.


	21. Almost There

Chapter 21 Almost There

_San Diego_

Jolie and Ian were standing outside of Sophie's room. They were going to tell her. They were both nervous and worried as to how she would take the news. Her being only three, she probably wouldn't understand. But they couldn't wait until the last minute. A couple of hours ago, Jackson called them to let them know that they were coming so be prepared. For the past hour, Ian and Jolie were brainstorming on how to tell Sophie that she wasn't their biological child and that her real mother was on her way. It got too intense that Jolie started to cry. Part of her knew it was the right thing, the other part was still unsure. She could tell that something was wrong. Ian was same.

"You ready" said Ian.

Jolie thought for a second. "Yeah, let's do it already."

Part of her hated herself for lying to an innocent child. Ian knocked on Sophie's door.

"Honey can we come in" asked Ian.

"Yes daddy." Ian flinched. He was never going to be called that again.

"Baby we have talk to you." Jolie said.

_On the plane…_

Henry and Gary were on their way. Both may have put on a hard face, but inside they were scared shitless. They were worried that Jackson might catch up to them. They might have had all of their weapons, but they were not prepared for confrontation.

"You alright man?" asked Gary.

"Yeah. You?"

"I just want to get it done." Gary said. Just then Henry's blackberry vibrated. It said:

**Ms. Reisert and Mr. Rippner are on their way. Be aware of all precautions. Be prepared. DON'T FUCK IT UP!!! If you do you both know the consequences.**

Henry sighed. "Hey I got a message. Rippner and Reisert are on their way to the kid's house."

"Don't get your hopes up. You never know what could happen." Snapped unexpectedly by Henry. His stomach was in knots. He wasn't in the mood for a preppy attitude.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

At that moment the plane was starting to prepare for landing.

_Jackson and Lisa_

Jackson and Lisa had been driving since 5 a.m. They were to about twenty miles away. Jackson was worried about Lisa. He was taking her to see her long lost child. The stress he put on her was starting to affect her. With Lisa being pregnant, he didn't want anything to hurt her. Then he started thinking of the men he knew James sent after them. Jackson was going to do everything in his power to protect his new family.

"How are you?" Jackson asked.

"I'm okay. Nervous." Lisa said. She was worried about everything. Her daughter, her unborn baby, Jackson, and herself.

After about another hour of driving, Lisa asked Jackson how much more time was left until they got there.

"How much longer until we get there?"

Jackson looked at her and smiled. "We're here now." He saw her face turn completely pale.

"Oh my god." Lisa sighed.

"Hey, don't worry just take deep breaths. You'll be fine. I'm going to call them to let them know we're here okay."

All she could do was nod. She was about to meet her long lost daughter and bring her back home. It was all too much.

After Jackson hung up, he looked at Lisa. "You okay?" Lisa nodded. "Think about it, we're getting married, having a new baby, and meeting your daughter. This is a good thing right?"

Lisa looked back at him. She knew that look on his face. That look that made her sure that everything was going to be okay. "Yeah. It is a good thing."

With that, they got out of the car. At that moment, Jolie and Ian came out.

"Hello Jackson and Lisa." They both said.

Lisa was thinking. This was actually going to happen. Her whole life was going to change.


	22. They Finally Meet

Sorry for the really long update. I just got done with my final exams. That's why I haven't updated. But now it's my summer vacation and I have a lot of free time. So here's my gift to you all. Another chapter!!!!!!!

Chapter 22 They Finally Meet

Jolie and Ian led Lisa and Jackson into their home. Lisa was breath taken. It was a nice middle class home. It looked like a place to raise a family. When they reached the living room, Lisa got sick.

"Excuse me!" Lisa ran trying to find the bathroom. When she finally did, she closed the door and threw up.

Jackson told Ian and Jolie to stay there. He ran to the bathroom to check on his fiancé. He knocked.

"Lisa! Are you okay, Lisa let me in." He then heard the door unlock and what he saw was a very pale Lisa. He felt bad. This was all coming at her so quickly. Him coming back for her, finally admitting their feelings for each other, giving in to those feelings, their engagement, telling each other their darkest secrets, her pregnancy, and Jackson telling her that he found her long lost daughter and going to get her. God, this was a lot of drama for a newly engaged couple.

"I'm okay baby, I think morning sickness is starting to get to me." He gave her a look. "Really Jackson I'm okay. Let's go back."

He took her word for it. Lisa and Jackson walked back to the living room hand in hand. Jolie and Ian had scared looks on their faces.

"Is everything alright Lisa?" asked Jolie.

"Yes, uh, I'm pregnant so I think I'm getting the fun parts are happening already."

Jolie immediately got wide eyed. So did Ian.

"You're pregnant!?" They couldn't believe it. Especially Jolie. Her and Jackson had bben talking for forever and he never told her that Lisa was expecting. She just had to ask.

"Jackson why didn't you tell me this before? How is Sophie supposed to take all of this?"

Jackson didn't know what to say. He simply just shrugged it off. He would explain later. There were more important things do discuss at the moment.

"We'll talk about that later. Let's talk about the big issue here." Jackson said.

Lisa knew that tone. It was his asshole tone. That meant he wanted to get down to business. And quick.

Jolie and Ian exchanged glances. They agreed.

Ian started. "Jolie and I want what's best for Sophie. We know the both of you want what's best for Sophie. So, with that, Jolie and I want Sophie to go back with the both of you. Or should I say three." He looked at Lisa's stomach. She shot him a glance. Not a pleasant one.

Jackson turned to Lisa. "Well what do you have to say?" He never really asked her that thoroughly. He was curious.

"Well, when I gave up her up it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. She is a product of rape and I couldn't face the road of the future with her because I didn't want to have to hear her say "Where's my daddy?" I couldn't bare that. Now, I want nothing more to have her come back with us. I want to give her the best life I can give her. Jackson does too. But first off, can we meet her?"

Jolie and Ian nodded. Ian whispered in his wife's ear. She then nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Said Jolie.

The other three sat there and waited. Lisa started to breathe a little fast. She felt sick again. Jackson noticed and he took her hand in his. She saw and she looked in his eyes. The eyes she trusted the most. Lisa calmed down. Just in time too.

"Here she is." Came Jolie's voice.

Lisa and Jackson looked over. Lisa gasped. Sophie looked just like her. Nothing like her rapist. Sophie looked at her with the same intense green eyes. Even though she was young, she knew that was her mother. Lisa gripped Jackson's hand tighter.

"Oh my god. She's beautiful." Said Lisa now with tears running down her face.

"You're my real mommy aren't you?" Sophie asked in the sweetest voice. Jolie was surprised that she asked that.

"Why did you ask that honey?"

Sophie looked back at Lisa. "Cause she looks like me."

Lisa let go of Jackson's hand and went to hug her daughter. To a surprise, Sophie hugged her back.

At that moment, everyone in the room was shedding tears.

BANG!!!

"Well, well, well, isn't this a beautiful sight."


	23. Another Author's Note

I am sooooooo sorry for not updating like I should have. I NEED HELP!!!!!!! I have no idea of how to comtinue this story. I am open to ANY ideas. So, I am very sorry and I would really appreciate help.

Sincerely,

Lucky1991


	24. Bad Guys Shot Down

Hi all!! Okay. I know you are all super pissed at me. I had writers block the size of Mars. So, I'm back now and I promise to never leave you guys hanging like that again. So here it is. Chapter 24 of Love Lost!!

Lisa, Jackson, Ian, Jolie, and Sophie were all blown to the ground covered in debris. The blow was so loud that Sophie had blood coming out of her ears. The adults saw this and Lisa was the most worried.

"Oh my god, Sophie!" cried Lisa. She immediately ran over to her. But it was too late. Sophie had already passed out.

Gary laughed an evil laugh. "Oh Lisa don't worry. Were going to do much worse to you and Jackson's precious Sophie if you don't follow our rules. I know that would be difficult because you don't like following rules considering your history with our Jackson here."

In the background, Henry stood there the most scared he had ever been. He looked down at Sophie's head covered in blood. He couldn't believe it. He had never seen Gary act this way. Yeah Gary was crazy as hell, but he didn't think he would actually seriously injure a helpless little girl. Seeing Lisa's tears running down her face, he knew he couldn't help Gary carry on with his plan. He also knew if he didn't help him, he and Gary were both dead as dirt.

"You motherfuckers, how in the hell did you find us?" asked an enraged Jackson. Lisa turned and looked at him. She saw that look on his face before. She was glad he wasn't looking at her that way anymore. Then she turned and looked at Jolie and Ian. They were both in the corner scared and holding each other. Lisa had never felt so horrible. It was because of her that this was happening to them.

"Now Henry drag these people upstairs and tie them up. Tie Lisa up separately. I got something secret planned for her."

Henry looked at all of them and shook his head. "No."

Gary turned and looked at him shocked. "What did you just say?" He gave him the evil eye and pulled out his 9mm and pointed it straight between Henry's eyes.

Henry made a look of bravery on his face. "I said n-"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!" Everyone in the room screamed as Gary shot Henry right between his eyes blowing his brains everywhere.

Gary showing no look of remorse turned back around to his hostages.

"I knew he was going to bitch out on me. Oh well, now I got to do this myself." Gary said as he cleaned the blood off of his face.

Jackson seeing this as his chance, he ran and tackled Gary to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. Lisa saw the gun slide towards Ian and Jolie. She looked at the scene around her. Ian and Jolie scared to death in a corner, her fiancé punching Gary square in the nose breaking it and making it ooze blood, and finally her unconscious child laying next to her with blood covering her innocent face. She all of a sudden was pissed. Lisa carefully picked up Sophie and carried her over to Ian and Jolie. After she placed Sophie in Ian's arms, she reached and grabbed the gun. Then she carefully walked over to where the fight was. With a look of hate showing on her face, she cocked the gun.

"Hey!" she said at the blood covered Gary. Jackson seeing her moved out of the guns range. Lisa then shot Gary point blank in his throat. Gary had blood pouring out of his mouth and the new hole on his throat. She decided that a shot to the throat was enough. 'Let the bastard choke on his blood' thought Lisa.

Jackson looking wide eyed at her, got up and took then gun gently from her hands and threw it outside. He then wrapped his arms around Lisa and thinking that she, Sophie and his unborn child meant the most to him than anything.

"Hey it's okay baby it's okay." Jackson said to her. He looked over at Sophie and Ian and Jolie. They had tears in their eyes looking down at Sophie who was still unconscious.

Jackson led Lisa over to where they were and knelt down to look at Sophie. He felt her pulse. It was strong but weak. He looked at the three panicking people around him. Sophie has to get to a hospital as soon as possible. He gave them all a look saying that she needs help right away. They all caught it and they all got up and Jackson carrying Sophie, they all raced out to his car on their way to the hospital.

Leaving a dead Gary Hill and a dead Henry Latimore behind them.

This is where I'm leaving this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I just want to thank all of you guys for the suggestions for carrying on with this story because I didn't know what to write. So thank you all again and I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
